Power Rangers Elite: Bot the Electrician
by masquradeXD
Summary: This is the second episode in my new Power rangers series


Disclaimer - Do not Own Power Rangers but the characters are somewhat mine.

Authors Note-I also said that the Cheif was a dog. He is actually just a normal man. And for the people who asl this is a Americanized version of Go-Busters. I'll do some more americanized verisons in the future.

Jinx walked into the ships main room. "Father, I have an Idea." She said talking to her father, Zero.

"Yes Jinx, what is it." Zero said.

"Introducing the Electric Bot." Jinx said. As a robot came out, that had lightning shaped hands and it's body was yellow. "It can shut down any energy field and any energy forced at him can be redirected."

"Excellent, I think you have proven yourself worthy this time."

* * *

"This is a nice place you got here." Kelvin said, a 18 year old African American boy with a buzz cut, who was the Red Ranger of the Power Rangers Elite.

"Well, consider it home." Julien said, the same, a 18 year old African American boy, but with lose cornbraids, he had a striking resemblense to Zack Taylor, and was Blue Ranger of the Elite said. They were in a white house in the moutains, that was somewhat a big house, but not really a Mansion.

"Oh, yeah. Here is a list of your classes, you start school tomorrow." Juliens mom, a nice tall lady, who wore sport clothes and was sweating.

"Where is my room?" Kelvin asked.

"You're rooming in with Julien." The dad said, who was also tall, with a ripped, muscular build, such as Kelvin's, and then was bald, wore a suit.

"You're a buisness man?" Kelvin asked, then looked around the house, "Makes Sense."

* * *

(After School)

"So, ¿como fue tu primer dia del colé? How was your first day at school here?" Ivan asked Kelvin, Ivan was a tanned skin boy, with dark hair, and was the Green Elite Ranger.

"Good, I guess, why are the pencils so skinny, I'm on like my 19th one today." Kelvin said.

"Well, then try a pen." Maria said, who was a olive skinned girl, with hair to her shoulders, and was the Yellow elite Ranger.

"Or, a Pilot Pen, which are better." Lucy said, a girl who had a striking resemblense to Kimberly Hart. She handed the blue Pilot pen to Kelvin. "I think they're the kind Architect students use." Lucy said.

They started to hear a beep, and they looked around, Ivan pulled out from his pocket his phone.

"It's my phone." Ivan said.

"Mine too." Lucy said.

"So is mine." Maria said.

"Same here." Julien said.

"All of our phones." Kelvin said.

Their phones' screen said to push they each had a new button on their phone. Kelvin's Button was Red. Julien's button was Blue. Ivan's Button was Green. Maria's button was Yellow. And Lucy's was pink.

They each hit their colored button, and where transported to the sky. Where they were in the command center in the sky. Cortana stood there in front of them.

"What's this about Cortana?" Julien asked.

"Well, I have made some modifications to your morphers, and you can disguise them as normal sport watches. Hit this here button on the top left and it'll turn to a morpher, but still be on your arm. The button on your phone was installed to bring you here, and if there is any time you have your morpher broken, hold it, and you'll morph." She said. "The Cheif also has a mission assigned for you."

As the kids walked toward the command center, in their uniforms, which where black jeans and their GSAF coat. The outlines of the coat was their color of Power Ranger, the back of the coat had each ones number. They each had ultility belt, like secret agents do. "Yes sir?" Kelvin asked The Cheif. An African American Man. Bald, tall, and muscular. "Kelvin, I want your squad to go to the city Town Square. Latley there has been too much electricity usage. And the town is running out, and if it is so, all the electricy will be gone and-" The Cheif had said but Julien had Interrupted.

"The defense systems will be down in this city, and Zero's body will be able to enter the city."

"Exactly, but let that be the last time you interupt me, Private Taylor." The Cheif said.

"Apologies." Julien said.

"I need you to go to the time square, check where the Energy is going. And try to stop whatever is causing it." The Cheif said. As they were ready to leave, the cheif said,

* * *

"Ok, everybody in position?" Kelvin said, from the top of a skyscraper, looking down for his teammates. They where electronic binoculars so he could see the position, as they were all tagged.

"Blue in position." Julien said, who had on a blue leather jacket, white shirt, jeans, vans, and sunglasses. His sunglasses where hooked up to Ivan's binoculars.

"Green in position." Ivan said, "I have the location of the electric wires. I'm sending them over to Lucy right now." Ivan was on the same skyscraper as Kelvin.

Lucy and Maria where in a black corvette, with computers and everything, they were parked in an Alley. "Ok, we've got them. We'll go to the location." Lucy said, and went driving to the location.

"Ok, Julien, you go back to base and give them the data, then come back and go to the location." Kelvin said.

* * *

Lucy and Maria stood outside a warehouse. "Apparently the electricity is going in there." Maria said.

"Ok, lets go." Lucy said. As they were about to walk in there, a whole bunch of tank bots teleported in front of them.

"I knew this was too easy." Maria said, getting into her Karate stance.

"Way too easy." Lucy said getting into her karate stance. And they started fighting the tank bots, more and more came pouring in. Maria flipped back and spoke into her watch.

"Kelvin! Ivan! Hurry up! We need some help!" Maria yelled.

``We're coming!´´ Ivan yelled through the intercom.

"Hurry!" Lucy yelled. She took out her Lazer gun, and shot at the Tankbots, the same as Maria. And More and more popped up.

"KYAAAAA!" They heard, and from out of there, they saw Julien came in and started fighting the Tankbots too. He started shooting, and then he touched the nike logo on his shoes and electric sparks came out and he started kicking the Tankbots as well.

"C'mon girls!" Julien yelled. "It's Morphin' time!"

They took out their watches and tapped the button.

"Power Rangers Elite! GADGET UP!" They all yelled.

As they did their morphing sequence. "Blue Elite Ranger 2!" Julien yelled.

"Yellow Elite Ranger 4!" Maria yelled.

"Pink Elite Rangeri 5!" Lucy yelled. And then an explosion appeared behind them.

"Let's do this!" The Blue Ranger said. And started attacking a whole bunch of Tankbots.

"Alright!" Maria and Lucy had said, after a while of fighting a giant bot came out. With bronze metal armor, and lightning shaped hands.

"Who woke me up?" The Bot said.

"Us! You mad bro?" Julien said.

"I am not a bro." The Bot said. "But after I show you my powers, I'll leave your hair like a fro."

"Really? Well lets see about that!" Julien said. Julien took off running, "ULTRA DAGGERS!" He said and the both daggers came out and he jumped up jabbing the bot, and something surged through Julien's suit, and he was blown back against a wall.

"Julien!" Lucy yelled, worrying, and walked over to a de-morphed Julien, holding his chest in pain.

"Alright that's enough!" Maria said, "ULTRA BOW!" She yelled, and her bow teleported in her hand, she shot and a bunch of energy bows, and then they were redirected at her, blowing her aback. "AHHH!" Maria said, deforming in mid air. Just then Kelvin (Who was already morphed) caught Maria's De-morphed Body, and layed her down beside Julien.

"Alright buddy, you're done messing with our friends." Ivan said who was also morhped.. "ULTRA AXE!" Ivan said running to attack,

"WAIT!" Kelvin yelled at Ivan. Ivan stopped in his track. "Any energy you throw will be redirected at you!" He said.

"Right!" The bot said sending electricity through the floor throwing everyone aback.

"No, to finish your percious leader off!" The bot said swinging it's sword down at Kelvin's torso. A de-morphed Maria jumped in front of Alex and her force field came out of her hands. The energy blew back at the bot and the bot was thrown aback.

"I'll finish you rangers next time." The bot said and disappeared.

* * *

(The Command Center)

The Teenagers sat down in the Hang out for them in the Command center. It had videogames, TV, Fridge, Bathroom, bean bags, and couches. They sat down after their horrendus defeat. "It's seem's like the is no way we could stop it." The Cheif said, when he came in.

"Yeah, when we fought him, he could absorb our energy, or redirect it." Ivan said, all depresed like.

"There seems there is no way of beating him." Lucy said.

"Wait," Kelvin said. "There is a way. When he was about to... Kill me.. Maria stepped in and her shield redirected his energy." Kelvin said.

"Yeah! Fight fire with Fire!" Julien said.

"If we can use Maria's Force field.. We could take him out while he is injured." Ivan said.

"I don't know guys.." Maria said.

"You can do, it, we believe in you." Ivan said.

"But I can only do it, when I'm rested and I can't go to sleep during the day, and it maybe too late at night and and and!" Maria said, Kelvin put his finger on her lips, "Ssh." He said, and kissed her. She opened her eyes, and she fell to the ground, fainting.

"Ok, I give it about 10 minutes." Kelvin said, as everyone looked at him surprisingly.

"What? It's a power I have, I can make someone fall asleep.. But through an intimate movement." Kelvin said.

"Oh... Alright.." Julien said, with a jealous tone.

* * *

As the kids passed time in their headquaters/rec room, at the Space Station Base, with their uniforms. Kelvin and Ivan where playing Zero Gravity Basketball in the Zero Gravity chamber. Julien was break dancing, Maria was studying, and Lucy was practicing her kung fu. Then the alarm sounded.

"Elites GO!" Kelvin said, and then go on the teleporter.

* * *

There were Tankbots terrorizing people, and the Electric bot was also terrorizing, "Yes run in terror, until I rip your world up!" The bot said.

"Stop right there!" Kelvin said.

"Yeah! The only thing that is going to be ripped apart is you!" Julien said.

The guys started fighting the Tankbots, Kelvin started using his Jeet Kune Do, and grabbed a tankbot, ripped its Arm/tank out and started shooting a whole bunch of tankbots away. More where coming at him, he picked up a car and threw it at them. Julien started to copy what the tankbots where trying to attack him with. "Time to get a taste of your own medicine!" He said, copying them, and taking down a whole bunch. Ivan started running around with his superspeed, and taking down a whole bunch at a time. Maria fought them off, as one attacked her he put a small shield and redirected their hits. Lucy started bringing up at least 3 clones and taking down a whole bunch.

"You medlesome Power Rangers!" The Bot said.

"I'll give you meddlesome!" Ivan said using his superspeed and running towards the bot and jumping up with a high kick. As Ivan went flying back. Kelvin caught him.

Kelvin brought up his sleve and his watch said "It's Morhping time!"

"Power Ranger: Elite! Gadget up!" They all yelled.

"Red Elite Ranger. Number 1!" Kelvin yelled and morhped into the Red Ranger.

"Blue Elite Ranger. Number 2!" Julien yelled and morphed into the Blue ranger.

"Green Elite Ranger. Number 3!" Ivan yelled and Morhped into the Green Ranger.

"Yellow Elite Ranger. Number 4!" Maria yelled and morphed into the Yellow Ranger.

"Pink Elite Ranger. Number 5!" Lucy yelled and morphed into the Yellow Ranger. As they where all done with the morph and they had transported out of the morphing grid.

"Lets do this!" Kelvin said.

"Time to Bring the Pain!" Julien said behind him.

"Ultra sword!" Kelvin said, and his blackbladed sword came out with Electric lightning sparks going around. He took off running towards the Electric Bot and slashed at him. The Electric Bot was struck and blown back, but Kelvin too.

"Ah! I thought for sure that would work!" Kelvin said.

"That's it! You guys are done for!" The Bot said and it shot a giant shockwave that made the Power Rangers Demorph.

"We can't morph!" Maria said using her Eagle Vision. "The shockwave is cutting off electricity making Morphers usless and we can't connect to the morphing grid!"

"Now time to finish what I started!" The Bot said. And is shot a giant blast at Kelvin. It made impact with him, but with Kelvin's superstrength it gave him somewhat of invulnerabilty. He was shot back and was hurt, but not killed. The Electric bot shot again, this time Maria stepped in front and used her shield, it redirected and shot the Bot and blew it away.

"We did it!" Ivan said.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Look." Lucy said as the Bot grew bigger and bigger to the size of a sky scraper.

_Kelvin!  
_

Kelvin heard something through the speakers in his Helmet. It was Cortana's voice.

_You can now summon the Megazords for these kind of situations!_

Kelvin heard as he heard sounds of big Machines running towards them. Kelvin did a superjump and landed in the Red Cheetah Machine. Julien jumped into the Blue Gorrilla shaped one. Ivan jumped into the Green terradactil shaped one. Maria jumped into the Yellow Rabbit Shaped one. Lucy then jumped into the Eagle Shaped one.

As they formed, Kelvin was the torso and the head, Julien was the Right Leg, Ivan was the left leg, Maria was the left Arm, and Lucy was the right arm.

"Bring it on!" Kelvin said. As the saber came out of the right leg and then they started fighting. They swung at him but where somewhat blown back. "Right! Almost forgot that." Kelvin said. "Stand still guys." Kelvin said looking at his team.

"We'll use his own medicine against him." Kelvin said. After a while of standing still, the electric bot shouted, "That's it! I'm bored!" And swung at the Rangers. Then the rangers used all their power to redirect the hit.

As they morphed down, Kelvin's morpher sports watch started to vibrate. He tapped on the left right button and a screen popped up. It was like an Ipad full of applications. Like Gadgets, Morph, or the mugshot for criminals they captured.

_Those are used that in battle you can use the power of the Criminal. _

Kelvin smiled. "I get it. But why don't they have the mugshot?" He asked Cortana through the watch.

_Because, you found out how to defeat the Attack bot and you had a the biggest role in defeating the Attack bot. But if you want, you can forward the criminal to any of your teammates.. But you won't be able to keep it._

Kelvin smiled. He pressed the forward button and hit 'Yellow Elite Ranger'.

Maria smiled and looked at Kelvin, "Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Because, if it hadn't been for you... I'd be dead." Kelvin said.

They all started to laugh.


End file.
